In many applications it is required to supply electricity, water, air, and foam capability in a service apparatus. Firefighting apparatus and equipment such as fire trucks, fire boats, and like service equipment and vehicles often put high demands on the various subsystems of the apparatus. For example, conventional firefighting trucks may have trouble supplying sufficient horsepower to simultaneously generate electrical power and deliver chemical foam at a certain required flow rate.